Unkempt
by kodatsu
Summary: While studying in college Alfred finds an odd fascination in the Italian foreign exchange student, especially in the lone curl sticking out from his hair. - College AU AmeIta Drabble -


_Authors Note:_

 _The image used in the cover was drawn by me, thank you. I hope you enjoy my second ameita drabble!_

* * *

 _There he is!_ Alfred's attention focused solely on the Italian transfer student. He only knew his name, it was Feliciano Vargas. He hadn't gotten around to talking to him yet though, he was always hanging around the other transfer, well, foreign exchange students. Feliciano was never really alone. Alfred tapped his fingers on his desk when his eyes shifted to a small curl that bobbed beside Feli's head when he laughed. It was kinda cute. The American got lost in thought and didn't even hear the teacher as he fixed up his notes to get the students' attention.

"Alfred, I'd like you to help Feliciano today, he said he's been having trouble with his note taking." The teacher looked at him, but the American barely noticed. "Alfred!" His attention clicked back to reality and he raised his hand up, "Present!" The class began to laugh a bit, and the teacher repeated himself, "I'd like you to help Feliciano today." Alfred's eyes widened, a chance to talk to Feli, this was his chance, then they'd be able to have lunch together and hang out an-

He thoughts were cut off as the Italian placed his books down, scooting his chair up to the tables. "Ciao Alfred!" Feli smiles happily, his curl bobbing up and down. The American stared at it intently before shaking his head, "You know my name?" Feliciano pauses, nodding his head quickly, "Why wouldn't I know the hero of the school!" As Alfred goes silent the Italian frowns slightly, getting a bit nervous, "You are the hero right? Isn't that what you're called… or is it something else.." He turns his head away and stares at his desk, trying to remember the word. "No no!" Alfred pats the Italian's back, "That's right! I'm a hero." The two get quiet as the teacher begins to explain the history of modern music. Alfred was just waiting for them to talk about the cool artists like Elvis Presley and The Beatles, he remembered wanting to be a rockstar when he was little, but after a slight fight with his parents he settled on just going to school for a better education. He got distracted in his thoughts again when Alfred felt a light tug on his sleeve. "Alfred!" The Italian's voice was quiet, "What do I do Alfred! I don't know how much to right or what the important information is o-or.." He trails off and Alfred smiles a bit, the Italian was really cute, the way his hair swayed when he spoke, the little curl…. Alfred shakes his head quickly. "Well Felician-"

"Feli. That's what you can call me." Feliciano smiles brightly and the American's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "O-oh alright sure Feli-dude." He quickly covers his mouth and coughs slightly, hoping Feliciano hadn't noticed. "So w-what was your question?" He smiles sheepishly, "I mean I was totally listening to you but you know." Feli sticks his tongue out slightly, as if teasing him, "You didn't hear?" Alfred let's out a small gasp and hides his laughter, Feli speaks again, "No no. It's fine. I was just asking what kind of notes I should take!" Thinking a moment, Alfred frowns, "I don't know why you were paired up with me for this, I suck at note taking, it's all about paying close attention to what's on the board then scribble it all down the last two minutes of class then study it all night!" He grins, "That's how I study!" The Italian giggles and begins to write the things on the board, "Well alright. Maybe I'll try that. I can get you to help me study!" Alfred blinks a bit before just nodding his head, barely being able to mumble out, "Yeah.. that'd be nice."

Alfred sat quietly, he was watching a movie on his phone while eating some lunch. He felt a his shirt sleeve get tugged and almost choke when his gaze fell on Feliciano. "FELI!" His phones fell to the table and he smiles, "What's up dude! Aren't you sitting with your friends?" Feliciano smiles, "I am sitting with my friend!" He claps his hands a bit, "You're super cool and besides, my other friends don't mind. They all do their own thing I like to talk with people~" The little Italian chuckles, the curl bobbing beside his head. Alfred shifted his gaze over to it, watching it as he moved.

"H-hey Feli." He almost stopped himself, but the words came out anyways. "What's that?" Alfred reaches forward and flicks the small curl. Feliciano's eyes widen, "Oh that's just a hair that won't brush down!" He smiles, "You have one too." He points up to the cowlick on Alfred's head, making him blush, he had forgotten about that, he'd gotten so used to it that he stopped noticing it. "Does it look weird?" He glances down at Feliciano, almost nervously, which only makes the Italian laugh again. "No! It's super cute!" Alfred blushes, _Cute?_ "Did I say something weird?" Feli's voice breaks through his thoughts. "Oh was I blushing?" Feliciano raises an eyebrow, "Blushing?" He smiles, "Now you are!" He pokes the American's cheeks and laughs.

Before Alfred can react Feliciano sits up higher and kisses his cheeks, "You're still blushing!?" He seems to be taken aback, "That was supposed to stop you!" Alfred touches one of his cheeks, it felt a bit warm, was that because Feliciano had kissed him or because he was blushing? Maybe both, both was probably right. "Alfred was that not right?" The American thinks a moment and smiles, "But you missed me lips, sweet cheeks." He blushes, _that was so cheesy_. Alfred's thoughts mock him until he feels Feliciano get really close, so close their noses touch. "Oh you wanted me to kiss you lips?" He blinks, smiling innocently. Alfred opens his mouth to say something but closes it again, did he really want Feliciano to kiss him on the lips? The Italian giggles and presses his lips against Alfred's, the American's face flushing a dark red, even once Feliciano moves away. "There! That was perfect," Feliciano smiles and Alfred grins back happily.

That really is what he had wanted after all.


End file.
